My Imagination Is Running Away With You
by Cherazor
Summary: AU What if a man saw a woman, a woman he couldn't take his eyes off, in the mall and started imaging his life together with her?


**_Original Author's Note: Another fic by me. Hopefully a bit better than my last. My latest fics really hasn't been my best... Meh. Well, I do hope you enjoy. _:)**

_Dedicated to my dear friends and to my boyfriend. What would I do without you?_

**--**

**Posted earlier under the name '_For Your Eyes Only_', a title I've wanted to use for a very long time, but directly after I posted it, I realized that the name didn't have anything to do with the fic itself. Especially when I think of the chapters yet to come. So, after many hours of pondering; this is what I've managed to come up with. So, what do you like better? Should I change it back? Should I change it to something completely different?**

**Anyway, I took it down, edited it slightly… So here it is again; under a different name and summary.**

**I hope you enjoy… and review while you're at it. ;)**

**My Imagination Is Running Away With You**

Harry had no idea what had made him look, but now when he had… He just couldn't take his eyes away. He knew that he was staring, but quite frankly – he didn't care.

He just couldn't take his eyes away. Away from _her._ It was something about her which made her so utterly, and entirely, breathtaking.

She was rather short, petite even, her hair was bushy – perhaps even frizzy - and her clothes were slightly wrinkled, as if she had been in a hurry that morning... But even though her plain appearance, there was something about her, something Harry couldn't place a finger on himself, that made her stand out from all else.

Something that made her so utterly beautiful.

The woman bit her lip, glanced at her watch, fiddled with the hem of her jacket and tapped her foot impatiently. All in the same motion.

She was waiting for someone, Harry concluded with a quick twinge of jealousy. He quickly squashed the feeling. He didn't know the woman, for Merlin's sake! Heck, he didn't even know her name. She could be happily married, have three kids, for all he knew.

But still... Harry sighed. Oh, what he wouldn't do to know. He wondered what her name was. Diana? No. Kim? No, definitely not. Linn? Susanna? Cheryl? He shook his head. No. She didn't seem to fit any of the names he'd managed to come up with.

He forced his eyes away from the woman before him so he could glance at his watch. He had been standing there, in the middle of the mall, staring at the young woman before him, for at least twenty minutes. But he knew that, even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to leave.

Harry glanced up again, staring as the young woman's frown turned into a brilliant smile. He could actually feel the corners of his own mouth twitching upwards: Her smile was so very contagious.

His stomach fluttered and he decided then and there that he loved her smile. He loved the way her smile lit up her eyes, making them sparkle faintly; how the whole world seemed to glow around her as she smiled.

"Lois, finally!" she called as another woman approached.

Harry smiled; her voice was exactly how he imagined it would be. Not overly girlish, but still soft...

"Sorry about that," the other young woman, Lois, started. "The buss was late. I think it's some rule; either the buss is two minutes early or it's too late. Way too late. It's never on time..." She gave the other young woman a quick hug.

The young woman laughed. "Oh, come on... we've got allot to talk about."

Lois smiled. "Yeah. Now, let's go to that café we talked about yesterday. You've got no idea how much I'm craving for something sweet, Hermione."

Harry froze. _Hermione. _The name... It was so... her, he realized. He had never heard that name before. But he knew: Nothing could have suited her better. It was unique - just like her. He almost scolded himself for thinking that she could have been named anything else than _Hermione_.

"Mmm... I could go with something sweet, too." Hermione replied with a smile. "Something with chocolate."

Harry sighed, ignoring the urge to buy her everything with chocolate in the mall.

"You and your chocolate..."

Harry could barely hear them now. "So, how's everything...?" Her voice trailed of, probably too far away for him to hear.

He suddenly felt empty, hallow, inside. And he knew as he watched her leave, her hair swinging softy as she walked, that he would never be able to forget her face, even if he tried.

He had known her, _seen _her, for – at the most – half an hour. But he knew.

She was the most beautiful person in the world.


End file.
